The Complicated Revenge
by Choi Ji Hee
Summary: Tentang pembalasan dendam, penyatuan tekad dalam sebuah ikatan persahabatan. Dendam masa lalu, dan kisah cinta yang memperumit semuanya. SUPER JUNIOR FIC. FRIENDSHIP/YAOI. DLDR.


DOR!

Suara itu begitu keras, lantang, jelas, namun mematikan. Coba tebak, apa suara tersebut? Itu bukan sembarangan suara, bukan main-main.

Pistol. Ya, benda laknat yang membuat pemiliknya memiliki banyak dosa yang menumpuk itulah yang barusan membuat suara tersebut. Tadi adalah suara tembakan yang menembus dada seorang lelaki berusia sekitar 40-an dan berseragam polisi.

Polisi? Oh, memangnya siapa penembak itu? Mengapa ia berani menembak sang polisi? Ck. Jangan berkata seperti itu, sang pelaku penembakan adalah tipikal pelaku kriminal yang sudah handal dan mendapat pangkat senior. Jangan kira sang penembak adalah seorang yang menyeramkan, tua, berjanggut, dan lain-lain. Justru diluar dugaan, ia seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang artinya belum dewasa menurut hukum, namun manis dan memiliki aegyo maut, Lee Sungmin.

Ia tersenyum meremehkan menatap jasad polisi senior yang menurutnya tak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Gotcha, aku sudah mendapat kunci sel penjara darimu. Aku sekarang bisa membebaskan teman-temanku."

**Rated T**

**Genre : Crime, a little bit romance**

**Pairing : Still secret '-'**

**WARNING! Typo(s), alur gaje, Boy x boy**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**The Cast is belong to God, their families, and themselves, but this story is MINE!**

**The Complicated Revenge © CinJu & Cloudyvu**

Kim Ryeowook membuka matanya, sedikit menggerutu karena tidurnya terganggu namun langsung bersikap siaga. Telinganya tak mungkin salah, ia baru saja mendengar suara tembakan, berasal dari lorong menuju sel tahanan. Tapi... siapa yang melepaskan tembakan?

Laki-laki berparas manis itu berdiri dari duduknya, tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah revolver dengan peluru yang terisi penuh. Pandangan matanya tajam, menyisir segala hal yang dapat tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya.

Hingga sejurus kemudian iris coklat karamelnya menangkap pemandangan mengejutkan. Para tahanan yang baru minggu lalu ditangkap melarikan diri dengan bantuan seorang pemuda yang wajahnya tak bisa Ryeowook lihat karena pemuda itu membelakanginya. Ini gawat! Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menahan laju mereka? Tidak! Itu sama saja menyerahkan nyawa pada malaikat kematian.

Mengapa? Karena tahanan yang lari itu ialah mafia terkenal, buronan di seluruh Asia. Ketua mereka masih buron. Sementara para tahanan yang lari itu yakni Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Henry Lau, dan—Ryeowook menahan napasnya beberapa detik—Kim Yesung. Mungkin pemuda yang membantu mereka kabur ialah Lee Sungmin, salah satu anggota mereka yang berhasil lolos pada penggerebekan minggu lalu. Oh, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa Ryeowook menahan napas sebelum menyebut nama Kim Yesung. Karena laki-laki itu... begitu misterius.

Sementara itu, para tahanan yang melarikan diri semakin melesat dengan kencang, selagi ada kesempatan melarikan diri dari para polisi dan anehnya Ryeowook masih berpikir takut-takut di sana.

oOo

Merasa harus ada yang disampaikan, Sungmin sang pembantu pelarian buronan merogoh kantung di celana panjangnya dan menemukan walkie talkie yang sempat diberikan Leeteuk sebelum sang leader pergi ke tempat persembunyiannya.

"Test, test. Lee Sungmin disini. Lee Sungmin kepada Leeteuk hyung." Volume suara Sungmin begitu kecil supaya nama aslinya tak terdengar. Beruntung walkie talkie-nya itu memiliki fitur canggih yang dapat mengenali suara sang pemilik walaupun suaranya bervolume sangat kecil—ingat, hanya suara sang pemilik saja.

"Ya? Ada apa Sungmin?" Tak lama kemudian balasan itu terdengar dari walkie talkie-nya, itu suara orang yang memiliki nama asli 'Park Jung Soo'. Sungmin menatap sekelilingnya, lengkap. Anggota mereka masih utuh berlari di belakang dirinya tanpa kejaran polisi karena satu-satunya saksi hanyalah polisi bernama Ryeowook yang masih bimbang, begitu pula dengan sekuriti lemah yang tak berani berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan memandang aksi pelarian diri mereka saja tak berani. Tindakan yang tak ada gentle-nya sama sekali.

"Hyung, berita bagus. Satu polisi sudah tak bernyawa, sekuriti tak berani, bahkan polisi berbadan mungil bernama Kim apa? Kim Ryeosok? Kim Lyewook atau apalah itu, namanya tak penting, ia bersikap lemah dan bingung harus bertindak apa. Peluang bagi kita untuk membebaskan diri," suara Sungmin yang imut seketika berubah menjadi berat, bernada bass, dan tertawa bernada mengejek yang lebih menyeramkan daripada seorang ibu tiri Cinderella. Seorang penjahat tingkat internasional yang sudah handal memang wajar bukan berwatak begitu?

"Kerja bagus. Jangan hiraukan sekumpulan pecundang itu. Tetaplah waspada, pimpinan mereka tak boleh kita remehkan," perintah Leeteuk bernada final. Sungmin mengangguk dan membiarkan sambungan walkie talkienya dimatikan leader mereka.

"Good job, friend!" Tepukan pundak di bahu Sungmin begitu terasa. Lelaki berwajah tampan dari Mokpo penggemar ikan hiu bernama Lee Donghae itulah yang menjadi pelakunya. Ia keren walaupun sok berbahasa Inggris.

"Yeah, I'm not an amateur." Sungmin dan Donghae serentak tersenyum setengah alias tersenyum setan lagi. Namun bagi mereka, itu berarti senyum persahabatan. Persahabatan antara para buronan jelas berbeda dengan persahabatan orang awam. Jadi jangan bingung.

oOo

Ryeowook menghela napas, tubuhnya merosot, hingga berakhir dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada dinding. Seharusnya ia mampu, setidaknya menembak salah satu dari para tahanan itu mengingat kemampuan menembaknya yang sangat akurat, jika saja Yesung tak melemparkan tatapan menusuk padanya. Laki-laki itu memang hanya memperlihatkan matanya, sementara bagian hidung, mulut serta dagu tertutup masker, sedangkan dahinya tertutup poni.

Selang lima belas menit, Kibum datang menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih dalam posisi yang sama. Zhou Mi datang tak lama kemudian. Keduanya menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Me-mereka... ka-kabur dan... a-aku... aku tak bisa me-menahannya. A-aku terlalu bodoh, kan? A-aku tidak berguna!" ucap Ryeowook terbata, masih dilanda ketakutan akan tatapan mata itu.

"Tenang, Wook. Yg penting kau baik-baik saja. Zhou Mi ge sudah menghubungi yabg lain agar mencari mereka," jelas Kibum seraya mengelus punggung rekannya, berusaha menenangkan.

"Apa hahh... ada korban?" ucap Kyuhyun terengah. Jelas ia baru saja berlari ke tempat itu.

"Ada, Kyu. Ahn Jae Hyun ahjussi, penjaga sel tahanan. Luka tembak di bagian dada, cukup parah namun tak sampai membuatnya meninggal. Staf medis sudah menanganinya," Zhou Mi tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Kyuhyun. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sesuatu. "Ini. Aku menemukannya di dekat pintu sel para tahanan yang kabur. Mungkin kau dan Kibum bisa menyelidikinya,"

Dahi Kyuhyun seketika mengernyit melihat benda yang kini berada di atas telapak tangan kanannya. Sebuah gelang berwarna silver, dengan inisial 'KMC' sebagai hiasan. Milik siapa?

"Apa yang lain sudah tahu?"

"Kangin hyung, Shindong hyung, dan Hangeng ge tengah melakukan pengejaran. Kau sebaiknya istirahat, Wook hyung," ucap Kyuhyun mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook.

oOo

Heechul melirik sekelilingnya. Gawat, para polisi sudah bergerak untuk mengejar mereka. Sekarang, hazelnya memilih untuk menatap seseorang yang lebih penting daripada polisi bodoh itu, Siwon. "Siwon-ah, kau sudah membobol sistem mereka dan mengacak-acak data diri kita?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Sudah, hyung. Malah sekaligus aku buat data diri kita ditukar dengan data diri dan nomor telepon orang tua kita." Para member buronan bukannya terkejut, terkesiap, marah atau apalah karena Siwon sama saja memfitnah kedua orang yang telah melahirkan mereka, justru mereka malah terlihat senang.

"Bagus, kita bisa semakin cepat membalas dendam pada para lansia keriputan itu." Lihat seberapa jahatnya mereka? Memang sudah wajar, apalagi Heechul sang pemilik jabatan wakil leader mereka.

"Henry-ah, aku sudah mendapatkan pesananmu dari toko itu barusan." Donghae menunjuk sebuah toko baju yang kelihatannya mahal dan mewah, barusan ia merampoknya dari sana. Tak butuh waktu lama karena Donghae memang sudah punya pengalaman sepuluh tahun bergelut di dunia kriminal.

"Terima kasih, Hyung. Hyungdeul, cepat kita ke markas di Hokkaido, Jepang. Leeteuk hyung sudah menunggu di toko permata Las Vegas untuk mendapatkan berlian entah apa namanya untuk diperdagangkan di dunia hitam. Sedangkan aku sudah membuat silikon wajah untuk kita semua. Setidaknya butuh waktu lama untuk para polisi amatiran itu untuk menangkap kita." Henry sang ahli penyamaran tengah angkat bicara. Ia maknae mereka, 14 tahun namun memiliki kepintaran diluar dugaan yang menyebabkannya mudah membuat silikon wajah tersebut, padahal belum tentu seorang polisi senior bisa membuat silikon wajah.

"Yesung hyung, bagaimana perampokan kendaraanmu?" Sekarang semua menoleh ke arah Yesung yang sedari tadi diam. Tapi yang dilirik tetap mempertahankan poker face-nya. Dan ciri khas seorang Yesung masih terlihat jelas, yaitu selalu memakai topi hitam secara terbalik serta sebuah masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Aneh mungkin, tapi tak ada yang tahu mengapa ia seperti itu.

"Di barat, lima puluh meter lagi. Helikopter." Pendek, hm? Memang. Sudah diakui banyak orang bahwa lelaki ini misterius, aneh, menyeramkan dan bahkan polisi bername-tag Ryeowook tadi mengakuinya bukan?

"Helikopter? Aku rasa ini menarik, lain kali siapkan Jet ya, Hyung." Perkataan Sungmin bukan sekedar candaan, melainkan memang itulah kemauan sang lelaki muda manis ini. Segala permintaannya memang terdengar aneh dan mustahil, namun selalu dikabulkan. Buktinya saja Yesung langsung mengangguk. Memang Yesung pernah menggerogoti pilot pesawat Jet hingga hanya tersisa tulangnya dan memakai Jet itu. Sadis, bukan? Tapi tenang, laki-laki itu bukan—atau belum?—seorang psikopat, kok.

"Ide bagus Sungmin hyung, kita akan merasakan menjadi burung yang bebas terbang diudara." Donghae yang imajinasinya paling tinggi itu bermonolog dengan gaya bahasa sok kesastraan.

Dan tanpa disadari, di depan sana sekitar 20 meter sudah tersedia sebuah helikopter yang dimaksud Yesung. Para buronan yang beranggota 5 orang itu menaikinya. Dan Henry sang maknae mengambil posisi pilot. Hei, jangan kaget begitu! Walaupun yang paling muda, Henry justru yang paling bisa mengemudikan segala jenis kendaraan. Tiada yang tahu darimana kemampuannya itu.

"Kebebasan? Sudah tak ada kebebasan untukku." Yesung menghela nafasnya. Perkataan tadi hanya membatin saja, ia tak mengucapkannya. Namun ia membatin seperti itu karena teringat perkataan Donghae tentang 'kebebasan'...

Baru saja maknae dari kelompok penjahat itu akan menarik tuas guna menerbangkan helikopter itu, sebuah peluru dengan keakuratan sekitar 89% lewat di depan mata Henry, mengenai poninya yg terurai hampir menutup mata. Lelaki berpipi chubby itu terbelalak, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Astaga, sedikit lagi, ia akan tewas detik itu juga. Melihat itu, Siwon segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber dari peluru itu. Tak ada suara, karena sang penembak menggunakan peredam. Dan di sanalah, sekitar lima meter dari helikopter, Kim Youngwoon, atau biasa disapa Kangin berdiri tegak menggenggam sebuah revolver yg teracung ke depan.

Sementara Heechul, tengah menatap ke arah lainnya, dengan seringai iblis terkembang di bibirnya. Laki-laki itu, Tan Hangeng, wakil leader kelompok polisi sialan itu, sekaligus musuh abadinya. Keduanya bertatapan, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal pertarungan yg begitu kentara.

oOo

Sementara itu di markas polisi, Kibum tengah berkutat dengan beberapa layar komputer di hadapannya. Ada seseorang yang mengacak sistem data kepolisian! Ia tahu, dan kini tengah berusaha mengembalikannya. Wajah lelaki yang sebenarnya berparas manis itu tampak datar, tak ada ekspresi apapun yang tergambar di sana, tanda bahwa ia tengah dalam kondisi yg benar-benar serius. Sedikit lagi... kau harus bisa Kim Kibum!

Kyuhyun masih mengamati gelang yang diberikan Zhou Mi. 'LV'. Pastilah inisial dari salah satu penjahat itu, dan laki-laki penyuka game itu harus tahu, ia harus—tidak, pasti menemukannya. Dahinya mengernyit, memikirkan kemungkinan siapa pemilik gelang perak tersebut. Sesekali atensinya melirik Kibum, yang masih tetap pada posisinya sejak tadi. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba—

"Tinggal tekan ini dan... YA! AKU BERHASIL!"

Teriakan Kibum membungkamnya seketika. Well, sepertinya Kibum telah mengembalikan datanya. Tsk! Penjahat itu benar-benar tidak berperikemanusiaan! Bisa-bisanya mereka menukar identitas mereka dengan sekelompok pria paruh baya entah siapa.

Kami tahu nama seluruh anggota kelompok penjahat itu, tentu saja, kecuali tiga orang. Leader mereka, yg selalu memakai inisial '1004'—Kyuhyun berdecih. Malaikat? Leader penjahat itu lebih pantas menjadi iblis!—, seseorang yg selalu memakai masker serta topi terbalik, dan seorang lagi entah siapa.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kibum-ah! Ayo pergi, mereka sudah menemukan mereka dan para penjahat sialan itu akan melarikan diri dengan helikopter!"

Suara teriakan Hyukjae tak ayal langsung membuat keduanya—Kyuhyun dan Kibum—segera beranjak dari situ setelah sebelumnya meraih senjata masing-masing.

oOo

Siwon yang sedang bersembunyi di pojok helikopter menarik seulas senyum miring yang bertengger di wajah tampan berlesung pipi bak pangerannya. Rivalnya yang paling ia benci, yang sekaligus salah satu anggota polisi sialan itu, Kim Kibum, sudah berhasil mengembalikan data yang diacak-acaknya barusan. Bodoh, apa semudah itukah sistem yang diutak-atik Siwon dikembalikan lagi padahal Siwon sudah bergelut di dunia black-cracker sampai tercatat rekor puluhan kali merampok uang di bank dengan sistemnya? Tidak, Siwon sudah memperkirakan Kibum akan memulihkan data mereka kembali bahkan ia sudah memerintahkan Donghae untuk membakar dokumen-dokumen data diri mereka yang dicetak secara manual. Dan ajaibnya Donghae melakukan itu kurang dari satu jam, Donghae benar-benar pantas dijuluki 'pencuri dunia'.

Kembali kepada Siwon. Siwon memang sudah tahu kemampuan Kibum, jadi ia sudah menyusun rencana beserta segala resiko-resikonya. Jadi, justru Kibum yang akan terjebak dalam perangkatnya.

Sungmin mendekati Siwon, pasalnya ia sudah tahu juga bahwa Kibum berhasil memulihkan data identitas mereka. Lelaki pemilik aegyo yang menjadikannya mudah memikat para korban perempuannya itu cemas, bagaimana bisa Siwon seperti ini? "Siwon hyung, mereka sudah berhasil memulihkan data! Apa rencanamu?"

Siwon memilih mengetik di laptop—yang entah ia dapat darimana—menggunakan bahasa buatannya yang hanya akan dimengerti sekutu mereka. Ia takut rencananya akan didengar Hangeng yang masih beradu dengan Heechul disini. Beginilah arti bahasa yang diketiknya.

"Tenang saja... Itu perangkap mahal yang sudah kurancang semalaman dengan teliti. Sebentar lagi data yang sudah pulih yang sebenarnya kuberi virus tingkat berbahaya rancanganku itu malah akan merusak sistem teknologi mereka. Termasuk mengacak-acak data seluruh penjahat terkenal di dunia dan diganti dengan data-data para polisi. Justru para polisilah yang akan berada di dalam data para penjahat."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, bijak. Memang seorang ahli strategi sepertinya memiliki kebijakan seperti itu. "Bagaimana jika mereka berhasil memperbaiki sistem itu lagi? Kau tahu Kim Kibum adalah seorang hacker yang benar-benar diandalkan di Korea? Ah, bahkan namanya sudah mendunia dan pernah dinobatkan ratu Inggris sebagai penyelamat dunia."

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah memperkirakan semuanya. Software ini adalah software paling berbahaya kedua didunia. (Dalam hal ini Siwonlah yang merupakan perancang software paling berbahaya, tak ada yang mengalahkan kemampuannya) Dan tak akan ada yang mengerti sistem dan strukturnya, ini benar-benar kubuat dengan locked system yang hanya dimengerti aku seorang. Bahasa pemrogramannya juga kubuat sendiri dengan bentuk yang aneh dan diluar dugaan. Dan pereda virus itu hanyalah... disket ini. Disket yang berupa data pereda virus tersebut yang kulindungi dengan seribu macam sistem pertahanan tingkat dunia. Makanya sistem ini kubuat dari dulu hingga sekarang dan kurancang seteliti mungkin, hingga aku berusia 23 tahun seperti sekarang ini."

Sungmin mengangguk, ia mengerti sebagian besar maksudnya. Memang bahasa yang digunakan Siwon agak ke-cracker-an. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan software terberbahaya nomor satu di duniamu itu?"

Siwon terdiam sebentar sebelum mengetik apa yang ia pikirkan. Software itu... benar-benar karyanya yang paling berbahaya. "Software nomor satu itu belum sempurna. Software itu harus terdiri dari seluruh data antivirus dan virus di dunia agar ia 'sempurna'. Namun aku belum mencari data di New Zealand, hanya tinggal itu dan sempurnalah ia. Tinggal dirancang beberapa bagian lagi dan akan siap digunakan. Bahkan saking besarnya kemampuan software nomor satu itu, aku belum mampu menciptakan antivirusnya. Dan yang terpenting... software ini hanya bisa digunakan satu kali di dunia, di saat yang terpenting saja."

Sungmin sedikit bergidik melihat Siwon yang menurutnya sudah memancarkan aura menawan sang cracker tingkat dunia. Bagaimanapun, ia tetaplah seorang remaja lelaki yang masih memiliki ketakutan walaupun hanya sedikit. Ingat, ia bukanlah penderita Syndrome Weather—sindrom yang menyebabkan penderitanya kehilangan saraf ketakutan—yang benar-benar mengerikan.

oOo

"Masih berani bertemu denganku rupanya, hah, Hankyung? Atau lebih jelasnya... Tan Hangeng?" Heechul berujar, masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Jemari lentiknya memainkan Beretta 92 di tangan kanannya, sambil terus menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan merendahkan khas sang diva yg dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh pria China itu.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah, Heenim. Aku tahu dalam hatimu kau tidak seperti in—"

"Kau. Tidak. Tahu. Apapun. Tentangku. Tuan. Tan."

Perkataan Hangeng terputus oleh ucapan Heechul, lelaki cantik itu kini menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, tangannya menggenggam Beretta 92 yang sejak tadi dimainkannya.

Dan abaikan sejenak kedua lelaki yang sibuk dengan cerita masa lalu itu, kini kita beralih pada seorang laki-laki manis yang tengah bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon. Tangannya yang gemetar menggenggam FN-FiveSeveN yang ia letakkan di depan dadanya. Sungguh, tak seharusnya ia ketakutan seperti ini, sedangkan teman-temannya kini tengah berhadapan satu-lawan-satu dengan para penjahat itu.

Atensinya beralih pada sekeliling. Tampak Hangeng yang bertatapan sengit dengan Heechul, Kibum yang tengah saling mengacungkan senjata dengan Siwon, Hyukjae yang tengah berkejaran dengan Donghae seraya sesekali melepaskan tembakan, Zhou Mi yg entah berbuat apa—ia berdiri menatap Henry yang duduk di kursi pilot—, serta Kyuhyun yang tengah berkelahi dengan lelaki yang tak dikenalnya. Sementara ia justru bersembunyi layaknya tikus yang ketakutan akan menjadi santapan kucing yang sudah seminggu tidak makan. Ia menghela napas, berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Ku rasa kau tak cocok menjadi polisi jika kau bersembunyi seperti ini,"

DEGG!

Suara itu. Suara bariton yg mengalun tenang dan dingin tepat di belakangnya hingga hembusan napas sang pemilik suara begitu terasa di tengkuk Ryeowook. Suara orang yang paling dihindarinya saat ini. Lelaki yg selalu memakai masker hitam dan topi terbalik. Kim Yesung.

Ryeowook serta-merta berdiri dan mengacungkan senjatanya tepat pada dahi Yesung. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, keakuratan tembakan pria manis itu bisa menjadi 100%. Ya, ia bisa.

oOo

Lelaki yang memakai nama samaran "Yesung" tersebut memandang lelaki manis didepannya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Bisa apa dia? Keakuratan 100 persen? Cih, ia tak yakin lelaki di depannya bisa menembaknya meskipun jarak mereka sedekat ini. Yesung tahu, lelaki manis di depannya ini sedari dahulu memang memiliki ketakutan kepada dirinya. Mungkin ia lebih cocok dijadikan uke-nya daripada seorang polisi.

Ryeowook tetap menodongkan pistolnya, ia ragu-ragu menembak dahi Yesung. Dan Yesung tahu itu. Ya, Yesung tahu Ryeowook sebenarnya tak punya keberanian.

"Bagaimana? Tak berani menembakku hm?" Suara baritone itu terdengar... eumh... seksi. Tapi di satu sisi itu terdengar sedikit menyeramkan. Bulu kuduk Ryeowook sepertinya sudah tak tahan berlama-lama lagi, bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak tanda sang empunya tengah dilanda rasa ketakutan.

"T-tahan... Tahan ucapanmu." Bulir-bulir peluh mulai berjatuhan dari pelipis Ryeowook. Ia gugup, apalagi dengan orang yang selama ini ia hindari. Pelatihannya di dalam kantor FBI pun tak mengurangi rasa ketakutannya. Ia hanya bisa mengatakan hal tadi. Ia terpaksa menelan ludahnya sendiri saking gugupnya.

"Kau... tak becus," nyut. Hati kecil Ryeowook yang memang mudah rapuh menjadi tertekan, sakit. Hatinya sakit dikatai seperti itu oleh orang yang ditakutinya. Apa yang menjadi omongannya bukanlah omong kosong semata. Sungguh, bahkan teman-temannya begitu menjaga perkataan jika bercakap-cakap dengan Ryeowook. Tapi sekarang ia malah disakiti dengan perkataan frontal Yesung yang begitu menusuk hatinya, sakit.

"Kau tak pantas menjadi seorang polisi. Tak berguna," Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya, berusaha kuat. Ia tak boleh menangis disini! Ia seorang laki-laki. Namun Ryeowook tetaplah Ryeowook, hatinya sensitif dan rasanya sakit. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca walaupun belum mengeluarkan kristal yang bernama air mata yang dapat meruntuhkan harga dirinya saat ini juga. Dan Yesung menyadarinya. Merasa ada kesempatan, ia mencekik leher Ryeowook dan seketika keadaan berubah 180 derajat. Yesung berbalik menodongkan pistol pada dirinya. Namun pisisinya berbeda, pistol itu ada di leher jenjang Ryeowook.

Kedua iris karamel milik pria yang kini tercekik itu terbelalak. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka pergerakan Yesung bisa begitu cepat. Oh, salahkan perasaannya yang begitu sensitif layaknya wanita. Ryeowook memejamkan mata, berusaha meraih oksigen semampunya karena kini dadanya mulai sesak. Tidak. Ia sama sekali tak mau mati hanya karena hal remeh seperti ini. Tapi... tenaga Yesung begitu kuat! Apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan matanya yang begitu dingin dan mengintimidasi, seolah mata itu bisa mengambil jiwa siapa saja yang ditatap olehnya.

Yesung masih terdiam di posisi yg sama. Tekanannya pada leher Ryeowook juga tak berubah. Sebenarnya... ia hanya ingin bermain-main dengan pria di hadapannya. Ia tahu lelaki itu sering memperhatikannya kala ia menghabiskan satu minggu dalam hidupnya mendekam di balik jeruji besi. Ia juga tahu jika pria itu takut pada tatapannya, takut padanya. Tapi Jongwoon tak peduli, ia hanya ingin sedikit hiburan. Menit berikutnya tatapan Yesung berubah. Hatinya mencelos melihat tatapan tersiksa yang Ryeowook tunjukkan. Tidak. Jangan menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu, polisi lemah sialan!

Cekikan itu terlepas. Yesung mengambil jarak setengah meter dari Ryeowook yang kini tampak tengah mengatur napasnya.

Tidak. Jangan mengingatnya lagi, Kim Yesung! Kau tahu itu bukan salahmu, itu salah kedua orangtuamu yang sialan itu. Ya. Ya. Kau bukan lagi Kim Jongwoon. Kau Kim Yesung sekarang. Jangan mengingatnya. Jangan.

Tapi tidak, memori itu justru terputar kembali tanpa seizinnya. Memori saat adiknya, Kim Jongjin, meregang nyawa setelah disiksa oleh orangtua mereka. Dan saat itu Jongwoon—nama asli Yesung, sekarang ia tak mau dipanggil dengan nama itu lagi—hanya bisa terdiam, tak mampu melakukan apapun karena ia hanyalah anak kecil berusia delapan tahun kala itu. Baik, cukup! Jangan mengingat memori sialan itu lagi!

"Pergilah, jangan coba-coba menembakku sekarang karena aku bisa saja membunuhmu detik ini juga." Ryeowook diam tak bergeming. Sebenarnya ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk memusnahkan lelaki ini. Namun ia tak melakukannya, ia masih sayang nyawa. Dengan perlahan ia pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang terdiam disana sendirian.

Benar, sampai kapanpun 'kebebasan' dan 'kebahagiaan' itu tak akan ia dapatkan. Pikiran lelaki dengan mata berbentuk bulan sabit itu bernada pesimis, ia tahu sampai kapanpun ia akan selalu dihantui bayangan gelap akan masa lalunya.

oOo

Kyuhyun melirik sosok pemuda didepannya yang bisa dibilang berusia bocah ini dengan tatapan tajam. Begitu pula dengan sang pemuda, Lee Sungmin. Jangan sebut namanya, Sungmin adalah orang yang tak mau namanya diketahui polisi termasuk Kyuhyun yang memang sedang mencari tahu identitas Sungmin. Kyuhyun meraba saku celana seragamnya di bagian belakang dengan perlahan dan menemukan pistol yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya. Ia mengeluarkan senjata andalannya dan...ㅡTerlambat. Sungmin sudah membungkamnya duluan. Ia melemparkan merica yang memasuki buku rekor dunia merica terpedas yang tentunya pedas sekali ke sepasang manik kembar Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya indah itu. Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan, matanya perih. Seumur hidup mata yang merupakan bagian sensitifnya itu selalu ia jaga. Dan sekarang, seorang bocah 16 tahun dengan gampang merusak mata indahnya? Sedikit kelewatan namun Sungmin tak memedulikannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, 15 tahun. Polisi dengan IQ 200 yang katanya dijuluki anak Einstein. Anak kedua pendiri perusahaan Cho Corporation yang menjabat sebagai ahli strategi organisasi kepolisian Korea dan bahkan FBI. Tapi inikah yang disebut sebagai seorang 'Einstein'?" Kyuhyun terkesiap. Bagaimana orang yang bahkan sedang ia cari tahu apa namanya ini sudah tahu identitas Kyuhyun yang sudah dilindungi penuh?

Ryeowook melangkah dengan sejuta pikiran dalam benaknya. Kenapa Yesung tiba-tiba berubah sikap? Kenapa laki-laki itu tampak 'hancur'? Kenapa Ryeowook menjadi begitu lemah di hadapan Yesung padahal selama ini ia dikenal dingin jika sedang bertugas? Kenapa? Oh, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya hingga rasanya ia akan meledak. Baik, Kim Ryeowook, lebih baik sekarang fokus! Cari siapapun yg sekiranya perlu bantuan!

Dan kembali pada pertarungan dua orang berbeda segalanya(?).

"Aku tahu banyak hal-hal yg tak kau ketahui, Tuan Cho,"

Sebuah seringai muncul dari bibir shape-M milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Matanya sudah mulai beranjak normal, walaupun masih terasa sedikit perih dan penglihatannya masih buram. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini sama sekali tidak cocok menyeringai, ia lebih cocok ber-aegyo kalau dilihat dari wajahnya yang imut itu. Tunggu? Apa yg kau bilang barusan? Imut? Dia musuhmu, Cho Kyuhyun!

"Aku terkejut kau tau cukup banyak tentangku. Stalker, eh? Ah~ aku tahu... diam-diam kau fansku, kan?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya lelaki yang lebih muda setahun darinya ini memiliki tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi. Apa katanya tadi? Fans? Uh~ Sungmin lebih memilih mengidolakan member Super Junior(?) daripada lelaki gila itu

"Apa? Fans katamu? Ku rasa otakmu sudah berge—"

Ucapannya seketika terhenti saat menyadari posisinya kini terjepit. Kedua tangannya disatukan di balik punggungnya sementara tubuhnya diimpit pada badan helikopter. Posisi berbahaya, sekali gerak, Kyuhyun bisa saja mematahkan tulangnya. Pintar juga anak ini...

DORR!

Sungmin baru saja akan mengelak ketika terdengar suara tembakan dari sisi lain helikopter.

"BERHENTI BICARA, HAN! KAU TAK TAU APAPUN TENTANGKU!"

Suara Kim Heechul. Ada apa?

oOo

"HEECHUL HYUNG!" Donghae tahu Heechul sedang dalam posisi lemah. Karena suara Heechul tadi penuh nada keputus-asaan yang memilukan. Terutama Heechul adalah kakak kesayangannya, Heechul juga yang paling menyayangi dirinya. Diabaikannya Hyukjae dan pria penggemar ikan hiu itu langsung pergi ke arah Heechul. Ia dan Heechul memang sudah seperti anak kembar, mereka paling dekat dan tahu apa yang terjadi pada 'kembarannya'. Padahal sebenarnya mereka tak ada hubungan darah sama sekali.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana? Kita belum selesai! Hei!" Eunhyuk yang notabenenya sedikit hiperaktif tentu tak terima. Ia sedang ada dalam pertarungan namun lawannya malah tak menghiraukannya dan pergi entah kemana.

"Kalau aku tahu masa lalumu yang gelap itu, kau mau apa?" Hankyung berbicara tepat di samping telinga Heechul, bahkan bibirnya sempat menempel di telinga lelaki cantik itu. "Aku tahu segalanya, orang tuamu, saudaramu, masa lalumu, teman-temanmu, bahkan apa yang kau sembunyikan dari dunia selama ini..."

Heechul mencekik leher Hankyung, ia tak tahan dengan apa yang terlontar dari bibir lelaki China ini. Hankyung sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Heechul yang mendadak, namun ia dapat mengontrol ekspresinya. "Sudah kubilang. Kau. Sok. Tahu."

"Tidak, aku tahu segalaㅡ"

Grep.

Heechul membungkam ucapan Hangeng dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Oh, itu bukan sapu tangan biasa, tetapi yang sudah ia beri racun.

"Hyung! Ada apa?" Donghae yang baru sampai ke tempat Heechul terkejut dengan perlakuan hyungnya. Heechul langsung memeluk Donghae erat sembari menggumamkan kalimat 'aku benci dia' berulang-ulang. Ia tahu manik kembar Heechul yang cantik itu sedang berkaca-kaca. Ya, Heechul akan menjadi sensitif jika ia bertemu hal yang dibencinya.

"Tak apa, hyung. Ini aku, Donghae. Ini aku."

oOo

Hangeng tergeletak lemah tak jauh dari Heechul yg kini tengah berada dalam pelukan Donghae. Ia tahu, ia tahu saputangan tadi diberi racun. Tapi apa mau dikata? Heechul membungkamnya tepat di saat ia menarik napas. Dan yah... beginilah akhirnya. Ia menjadi lemah, dadanya sesak, benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen.

DORR!

Suara tembakan. Siapa yang menembak? Hangeng ingin membuka mata namun tubuhnya terlalu lemah karena efek racun-entah-apa itu. Detik berikutnya, kegelapan menelannya dalam-dalam.

Donghae terbelalak. Hyung kesayangannya jatuh menimpa dirinya, dengan luka tembak di bahu kirinya, berjarak beberapa senti dari leher. Atensinya kini beralih pada sosok pria mungil yg tengah berlutut di sisi tubuh Hangeng yg tak sadarkan diri, berusaha memasang masker oksigen pada lelaki itu. Tatapan Donghae menajam. Laki-laki itu menembak hyungnya yang tengah dalam kondisi 'hancur'. Dan itu... tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Lelaki penyuka ikan hiu(?) itu mengacungkan revolver pada Ryeowook. Baru saja ia akan menarik pelatuknya, sebuah peluru berkaliber kecil(?) melesat beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Donghae menoleh, menemukan Hyukjae tengah memainkan senjatanya.

"Kita. Belum selesai. Lee. Donghae."

Kibum melirik Siwon dengan datar. Kacamata berlensa tipisnya yang semakin mencirikan Kibum sebagai seorang kutu buku dan genius sudah ia lepas, hilang entah kemana. Untung minusnya hanya sekitar minus 2, jadi ia masih dapat melihat walaupun yang indra penglihatannya tangkap tak maksimal, alias sedikit buram. "Kau. Kau kan yang mengganti data identitas kalian dengan identitas orang tua renta yang tak bersalah?!"

Siwon yang sedari tadi membalas tatapan Kibum dengan tatapan yang lebih mengerikan lagi mendecih terlebih dahulu. "Tak bersalah?! Mereka memang yang melahirkan kami. Tapi mereka hanya orang tua yang tak berguna dan hanya akan kami manfaatkan saja. Kami tak dianggap sama sekali." Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Hah, untuk apa ia malah bercerita pada Kibum sesuatu yang tak penting?

"Tentu saja, orang tua kalian pasti kecewa melahirkan penjahat seperti kalian." Kibum membuka topengnya. Kibum yang selama ini selalu dianggap orang sebagai orang baik yang menjaga perasaan setiap orang yang dikenalnya sebenarnya adalah sosok bermulut pedas yang akan memancing kemarahan lawan bicaranya seperti saat ini. Siwon bahkan sudah menggeram sebal.

"Lalu apakah orang tua kalian bangga memiliki anak seorang polisi seperti kalian?!" Siwon kesal. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan nada bicara Siwon yang naik satu oktaf, dan Kibum sadar akan hal tersebut. Tentu saja ia marah, ini adalah hal pribadi namun malah diungkit-ungkit polisi sialan itu.

"Tentu, kami menyelamatkan dunia." Siwon tertawa meremehkan mendengar ucapan Kibum barusan.

"Menyelamatkan dunia? Kalian pikir kalian adalah tokoh pahlawan di kartun anak-anak? Lucu sekali."

"Ya, begitulah. Dan kalian tokoh penjahat bodoh yang akan kalah pada akhirnya."

"Siapa bilang?" Siwon mengangkat senyum miringnya yang menguarkan aura kejahatannya. "Itulah kalian, polisi. Selalu buta akan kebenaran. Menganggap kami sampah."

"Kalian tak pernah merasakan seberapa lelahnya kami saat menangkap kalian, bukan?" Kibum masih tenang. Hal ini semakin memancing emosi Siwon. Dan inilah yang Kibum inginkan. Melihat rivalnya emosi adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tertentu untuknya.

"Seenaknya kau bicara begitu. KAU JUGA TAK TAHU RASANYA MENJADI KAMI PARA PENJAHAT!" sikap Siwon diluar perkiraan Kibum. Lelaki yang memiliki kekayaan paling banyak diantara para penjahat itu mencekik leher Kibum hingga rasanya sesak. Tak ia sangka Siwon begini. Ya, itulah Siwon yang asli. Penjahat berbahaya sekaligus orang yang setia kawan dengan para anggota komplotannya. Yang tadi sama saja Kibum merendahkan harga diri teman-temannya. Jelas ia tak terima.

"Le.. Phas.. Khan..," suara Kibum tercekat. Cekikan Siwon benar-benar membuatnya susah bernafas. Cadangan oksigennya semakin lama semakin menipis. Tidak, ajalnya tak boleh datang sekarang!

oOo

Yesung yang sebenarnya sudah berjaga sedari tadi menghampiri Ryeowook, dialah yang menyebabkan semuanya kacau. Yesung memainkan magnum-nya sebentar, lalu menembakkannya tepat ke arah kaki Ryeowook. Tak ada belas kasih yang kedua kalinya bagi makhluk mungil namun menyebalkan ini!

Ryeowook mengerang kesakitan, niatnya untuk memberi Hangeng penawar pupus sudah. Yesung menendang Hangeng keluar dengan kencang yang ajaibnya menyebabkan lelaki yang keracunan itu terpental sejauh 1 meter. Entah mengapa tenaganya sebanyak itu. Ryeowook melotot terkejut, ia tak ingin bertemu lelaki ini lagi, namun malah ia kembali bertemu dengan dirinya.

Kyuhyun semakin memojokkan Sungmin. Bahkan Kyuhyun dapat mencium aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki manis itu. Ia menodongkan pistolnya tepat didepan pelipis Sungmin. "Kau akan habis, namja imut."

"Sayang sekali, malaikat pencabut nyawa sepertinya ketakutan dengan diriku si namja manis." Sedikit bingung karena nilai sastra Kyuhyun memang yang paling buruk diantara seluruh mata pelajarannya, Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun lengah. Sungmin yang tadi sudah menaburkan merica ke matanya sekarang malah menendang selangkangannya dengan kuat. Sakit sekali, itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Memang bagian itu yang paling sensitif untuk seorang laki-laki dan akan menimbulkan sakit luar biasa jika ditendangㅡapalagi Sungmin menggunakan martial art-nya. Kyuhyun terhuyung-huyung, pandangannya mengabur, sekililingnya hitam. Untung Kyuhyun tak mati, ia hanya pingsan di dalam rengkuhan Sungmin karena bagian sensitifnya ditendang.

Sungmin meraih earphone khusus yang terhubung ke seluruh anggota, ia menekan panggilan pada Yesung. "Yesung hyung! Jalankan rencana B!" Di kejauhan, Yesung mengangguk.

Sungmin menyekap Kyuhyun yang pingsan, begitu pula dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sedang ketakutan karena sosok yang misterius itu menyekapnya, belum lagi kakinya berdarah dan masih ada anak peluru yang bersarang disana, belum dikeluarkan dari kakinya.

"Polisi-polisi bodoh, cepatlah menyerah. Kedua orang ini sandera kami."

"Ni hao, sepertinya kita satu bangsa ya Zhou Mi ge," Henry menunjukkan senyum tak bersalahnya. Manis, namun Zhoumi tak akan terjebak.

"Kau orang China?"

"Ya, bagaimana jika kita berduel dengan ini saja?" Henry mengambil sebuah cambuk khas China yang biasanya ada di film-film Jackie Chan, aktor favoritnya. Ia bukan seorang fans biasa, jadi ia bisa mengendalikan alat ini dengan mudah juga, seperti Jackie Chan sungguhan.

"Hao, sepertinya ini menarik."

oOo

Sementara itu di negara tetangga, Jepang lebih jelasnya. Di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya tradisional Jepang yang terletak di distrik Hokkaido, tampak dua orang pria tengah berbicara di ruang tengah rumah tersebut.

"Kemana Yoochun dan Jaejoong?" suara pria yang diidentifikasi sebagai Leeteuk mengawali pembicaraan.

"Yoochun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju helipad, sedangkan Boojae di kamarnya, mengawasi keadaan di Korea," suara seorang pria bermata musang menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Yoochun sendirian? Dan oh, kau memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan apa, Yunho?"

"Tidak, dia bersama Kris. Aku memanggilnya Boojae, kenapa hyung? Dia kekasihku, aku berhak memanggilnya seperti itu,"

Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah televisi layar datar miliknya. Pikirannya melayang ke Korea, memikirkan nasib anak buahnya yang entah apa kabarnya, selamat atau tidak. Huh, kau terlalu cemas, Park Jungsoo...

oOo

Kembali ke Korea. Situasi semakin memanas. Yesung mengunci leher Ryeowook dengan lengan kanannya, memastikan namja mungil itu tak bisa bisa bergerak, tak peduli darah mengucur dari kaki sang pria mungil. Situasi serupa terjadi pada KyuMin. Sementara Donghae terlibat baku hantam dengan Hyukjae. Tubuh dan wajah keduanya penuh luka lebam, sementara Heechul tergeletak pingsan tak jauh dari mereka. ZhouRy sibuk dengan pertarungan ala China. Entah jurus apa yg keduanya lakukan, tak ada yg tahu selain Tuhan dan mereka berdua.

Oh, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya tentang rencana B yang disebut Sungmin. Yesung masih diam mengamati situasi, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Di dekapannya, Ryeowook begitu cemas. Ia khawatir dengan rencana B para penjahat itu. Ia bahkan tak lagi memedulikan luka tembak di kakinya yang mengucurkan cukup banyak darah. Kangin bingung. Ia sangat ingin menolong, tetapi takut tindakannya justru membahayakan nyawa Kyuhyun, Ryeowook serta Kibum. Sementara Shindong tengah mengambil alih tugas Ryeowook, mencoba memberikan penawar pada Hangeng.

Sementara itu HaeHyuk masih bertarung dengan percakapan yang mengerikan.

"Kau... hahh... Jangan coba-coba memancing kemarahanku!" Donghae menembak tepat di bahu Eunhyuk, hampir sama posisinya dengan peluru pada bahu Heechul.

"Boleh juga kemampuanmu," Eunhyuk menodongkan pistolnya pada Donghae dan ditekannya pelatuk itu. Namun Donghae dengan cepat membalikkan revolver itu kearah yang lain, tepatnya ke arah Hangeng yang sedang terbaring lemas. Tentu saja Eunhyuk terkaget-kaget, ia sempat menyepelekan Donghae. Dan ternyata kemampuan Donghae sangatlah hebat, belum lagi pundaknya sudah tertembak lelaki itu. Keadaan berbalik 180 derajat sudah.

"Cepat menyerah atau Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun kalian ini akan cepat mati. Terutama Tan Hangeng yang sudah Yesung hyung tendang barusan. Asal kalian tahu, racun yang dibuat oleh Heechul hyung itu hanya ini penawarnya. Kami punya kartu as, dan jika kalian tak menyerah juga, kujamin di jam berikutnya Hangeng akan langsung melayang ke alam baka."

Kangin termenung. Pikirannya berpacu, menimbang kira-kira apa yang harus ia lakukan. Atensinya berkeliling. Tampak Shindong di sisi Hangeng menatapnya frustasi. Heechul yang tergeletak dengan darah mengucur dari bahunya. Donghae yg mengacungkan senjata sementara Hyukjae berlutut seraya memegang bahunya. Kibum yang dicekik Siwon. Kyuhyun kesakitan di kuncian lengan Sungmin. Yesung yang menatapnya dingin, dengan Ryeowook yang gemetar di dekapannya, serta Zhoumi dan Henry yang sedang dalam posisi *ehem* ambigu. Kenapa ambigu? Karena dari jauh, Henry terlihat sudah tergeletak di tanah sementara Zhou Mi duduk di atas perutnya, posisi macam apa itu? Dasar.

"Baik. Jika itu yg kalianㅡ"

"JANGAN PEDULIKAN KAMI KANGIN HYUNG. KAMI RELA KEHILANGAN NYAWA AGAR PARA PENJAHAT SIALAN INI BISA TERTANGKAP!"

Yesung mendecih mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Apa katanya tadi? Rela kehilangan nyawa? Bahkan pria mungil dalam dekapannya saja sudah bergetar hebat. Dasar bodoh.

Dalam diam, Yesung menghela napas. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Ia hanya ingin kembali ke Jepang kemudian beristirahat. Di sisi lain, ia sudah tak tahan karena airmata Ryeowook jatuh menetes mengenai lengannya yang mengunci leher pria mungil itu kembali membangkitkan memori buruk masa lalunya. Selain itu, dalam posisi sedekat ini, ia bisa dengan jelas menangkap aroma tubuh pria mungil ini. Vanila, menggiurkan bukan? Tunggu. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Berhenti berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Kim Yesung! Laki-laki yang masih memakai topi terbalik serta masker hitam itu menyesali posisinya. Harusnya ia seperti Siwon yang mencekik Kibum, atau Sungmin yang mengunci lengan Kyuhyun. Sementara ia? Justru mengunci leher Ryeowook yg otomatis menyebabkan posisinya menjadi begitu dekat dengan pria itu. Lagi, Yesung menghela napas.

Sementara Ryeowook tampak gemetar. Bukan, ia tidak takut. Rasa takutnya menguap entah kemana, mungkin terbawa angin. Ia gemetar karena merasakan hembusan napas hangat Yesung tepat di tengkuknya. Oke, tenang Kim Ryeowook. Semua ini akan segera berakhir. Ya. Ya.

"Cepat katakan keputusanmu, polisi brengsek! Kami tak punya waktu banyak!" Sungmin lagi-lagi melancarkan ancamannya. Diam-diam ia menyesali mengapa laki-laki setampan Kyuhyun harus menjadi polisi. Mengapa ia tak bergabung dengannya saja? Eh? Untuk apa Sungmin memikirkan Kyuhyun? Dan apa tadi, tampan? Bahkan aktor Lee Minho jauh lebih tampan daripada anak kecil sialan ini!

"Kangin hyung! Hankyung ge sekarat! Ini sudah lima belas menit sejak ia terkena racun, wajahnya bahkan sudah membiru!" teriakan Shindong semakin mengusik pemikiran sang leader. Otaknya ia paksa untuk bekerja lebih keras. Tak ada cara lain, hanya menyerah pada komplotan penjahat itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang berteriak tak dihiraukannya. Jika ia menuruti Kyuhyun, anak buahnya akan mati dan tinggal ia dan Shindong seorang diri. Mana bisa mereka berdua menghadapi lima anak titisan setan ini jika para andalan mereka bahkan sudah tak mampu?

Kangin menghela nafasnya. Ia tak bisa menangkap para penjahat itu sekarang. Bahkan jika mereka tertangkap pun mereka akan kabur lagi, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Lebih baik mengambil resiko sekarang daripada resiko nantinya. "Baik, jika ini maumu. Lemparkan anak buahku kemari! Dan penawar untuk Hankyung!"

"Tidak hyung! TIDAAAAK!" Kyuhyun masih saja memberontak. Bahkan tangan Sungmin yang menyekap mulutnya digigitnya kuat sehingga Sungmin mengaduh kesakitan. Untung Sungmin bisa menahan rasa sakitnya dan tetap menyekap pemuda evil itu.

"Keputusan anda kali ini benar-benar bijak, Tuan Racoon." Sungmin tersenyum miring. Henry yang sudah membalikkan keadaan langsung melempar Zhoumi keluar, begitu pula dengan Sungmin dan Yesung yang melempar Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, serta Donghae yang menendang Eunhyuk yang masih kesakitan. Juga Siwon yang 'mengembalikan' Kibum dengan cara halus, maklum ia kehilangan banyak tenaga saat berdebat dengan Kibum tadi.

"Mana penawarnya?" Kangin menengadahkan tangannya, meminta penawar itu pada mereka. Donghae langsung melempar botol berisi penawar tersebut dengan kesal setelah sebelumnya mengambilnya dari saku celana Heechul yang kini pingsan, sembari memerintahkan sang maknae China berusia 14 tahun itu untuk mengemudikan helikopter.

Henry sudah duduk di kursi kemudi helikopter, menutup pintu helikopter itu dan perlahan menerbangkannya, membawa mereka melaju ke udara yang tinggi.

"Mana walkie talkienya?" Henry langsung memberikan walkie talkienya pada Sungmin. Ia tahu pemuda imut yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu berniat mengabarkan sang leader tentang perjalanan mereka. Seharusnya Heechul yang melakukan ini, tapi tak mungkin karena ia pingsan. Sedangkan di dekat pintu helikopter, Yesung yang berbaring kelelahan dan mungkin akan terlelap sebentar lagi, serta Donghae yang sibuk mengambil obat-obatan untuk hyungdeulnya.

Sedangkan Siwon? Dia yang berada di pojokan sibuk duduk diam dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Ia tahu, sekaranglah saatnya ia melancarkan aksinya, saat dimana Kim Kibum pastinya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Test, test. Lee Sungmin kepada Leeteuk. Laporan, kami sudah menyelesaikan misi A dengan sukses." Terdengar suara Leeteuk menghela nafasnya dari seberang sana. Anak buahnya memang selalu dapat diandalkan.

"Bagus. Polisi sialan itu tadi sempat mengganggu?"

"Ya, tapi sudah kami bereskan mereka. Mereka tetaplah kumpulan pengecut rendahan yang tak ada harganya. Mereka bahkan lebih rendah dari sampah."

"Hei, itu kata-kataku."

"Kkk~ Biarkan saja hyung."

"Kutebak, banyak yang terluka kan? Yoochun dan Kris menunggu kalian di helipad, Yunho dan Jaejoong juga sudah siap. Tenang saja, kalian tahu mereka memiliki obat yang paling ampuh bukan? Bahkan sampaiㅡ"

"Sstt... Jangan sampai ada yang mendengar rahasia YunJae, hyung. Oh ya, kami akan sampai sekitar 1 jam lagi, annyeong hyung," Sungmin langsung mematikan walkie talkienya. Ia tahu Leeteuk tak akan mempermasalahkan hal kecil begitu.

"Bagaimana Siwon hyung? Sudah berhasil virusnya?" Sungmin menghampiri Siwon dengan menggenggam sebotol vodka di tangannya yang ia temukan di sisi helikopter. Segelas vodka ia sodorkan pada Siwon dan yang segelas lainnya untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk diminumnya.

"Yah, sebentar lagi virus akan menyebar. Dan satu jam lagi data penjahat di kepolisian seluruh dunia akan langsung lenyap, tertukar dengan data para polisi. Sudah kuberitahu bukan bahwa hanya data yang kulindungi dengan passwordku inilah antivirusnya? Mereka akan kewalahan. Ini akan menjadi neraka yang baru bagi mereka...," Siwon terkekeh. Tak sabar melihat kepanikan pihak yang dibencinya.

"Henry! Segala silikon wajah dan baju-baju kita masih ada? Tak polisi sialan itu temukan, kan?" Henry mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Ya, Henry memang tadi sempat menyembunyikannya di tempat yang benar-benar tak terjangkau dan tak terduga, di bawah rok manequin yang kebetulan ada di helikopter ini. Maklum, helikopter ini sebenarnya adalah helikopter untuk membawa sample baju dan mempromosikan baju sebuah perusahaan. Ah itu tak penting.

oOo

Sementara helikopter itu pergi, selang tiga menit ambulan datang. Para polisi yang terluka dibawa menuju Rumah Sakit. Di dalam ambulan, Kibum mengambil ponselnya yang kebetulan dibawa oleh Baekhyun. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian menelpon seseorang.

"Changmin-ah, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan,"

"Aku mengerti, Kibum hyung."

Telpon terputus. Di dalam ambulan itu, ada Kibum, Kyuhyun, serta Shindong. Sementara yang lain berada di ambulan yang berbeda.

"Kau menelpon Changmin, hyung? Untuk apa?"

"Rahasia, Kyu. Hanya dia yang bisa mengatasi masalah-entah-apa yang akan ditimbulkan oleh Choi-brengsek-Siwon itu,"

Kalian tentu penasaran akan sosok Changmin. Tapi tidak. Aku takkan memberitahunya. Jadi simpan rasa penasaran kalian, kkk~ *author ditabok*

Sementara itu di ambulan yang lain, ada Kangin yang duduk di sebelah supir, Hangeng yang masih pingsan—staf medis tengah menyuntikkan penawar, serta Ryeowook dan Hyukjae yang tengah mendapat pertolongan pertama.

Pikiran Ryeowook melayang pada sosok yang mungkin kini sudah sampai di Jepang itu. Laki-laki yang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia memang tampan(?) yang tadi mengunci lehernya. Bukan, ia tidak jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu. Ia tak mengidap Stockholm Syndrome. Ia hanya teringat pada kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan lelaki itu dengan suara bariton yang rendah dan dalam.

'Sepertinya... ini bukan kali terakhir kita bertemu. Jadi... sampai jumpa. Dan, ku harap kau sudah bisa mengalahkanku di pertemuan berikutnya.

To be continued.

A/N :::

Annyeong haseyo, kami(?) datangTop of Form dengan percobaan/? Fanfict genre crime :3

Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan *bow

And then, mind to give us some review(s)? ^^


End file.
